The present invention relates generally to tubular inserts for a bowling ball and, more particularly, to an improved finger grip insert adapted to be inserted into a finger hole of a bowling ball to enhance a bowler's grip of the ball during delivery.
In bowling, it is the object of the bowler to knock down as many pins as possible. Many successful bowlers throw a ball which has a pronounced hook since, historically, this type of delivery generates the most pin action. To make a ball hook, it is necessary to maintain contact between the fingers and the ball during delivery to impart a "lifting" action on the ball.
Finger hole inserts are used by bowlers to augment the lift and spin imparted to the ball during release. Likewise, some finger hole inserts are designed to provide the bowler with greater control (i.e. "feel") of the ball. In general, finger inserts allow the bowler's fingertips to stay in contact with the ball while providing a desired function such as enhancing the "feel" or adding "lift" to the bowler's delivery.
Various tubular finger inserts are known in the art. However, conventional finger inserts typically provide a single function (i.e. extra "lift") and are generally configured to have only one open end.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a "dual function" reversible finger insert which offers the bowler a choice between two distinct functional characteristics. The improved finger grip insert of the present invention has first and second finger openings provided at opposite ends thereof.
According to one embodiment, the first finger opening has at least one ridge-like projection which enables the bowler to add "lift" and "spin" to his delivery of the bowling ball. The second finger opening has a thickened finger pad to permit the bowler to enjoy improved "feel" of the bowling ball by increasing the contact area between the bowler's finger and the insert. The thickened finger pad is configured either as a planar surface or a concave arcuate surface. In this manner, depending on the bowler's preference the insert is reversible so that either one of the two ends may be used by the bowler.
In accordance with another embodiment, the improved "dual function" finger grip insert has an inner wall surface which is substantially coaxial with the outer wall surface and which defines generally circular first and second finger openings. The inner wall surface is textured to enhance the frictional "grip" during delivery of the ball. The first finger opening has at least one ridge-like projection for providing additional "lift" and "spin" during delivery. The second finger opening is free of any ridge-like projections and is adapted to enhance the bowler's "grip" through increased surface friction provided by the textured inner wall surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a injection molded finger hole insert which is economical to manufacture and is simple in construction. The aforementioned invention may be permanently or removably secured within a finger hole of a bowling ball so as to permit preferential use of either "functional" end of the insert. The resilient finger insert is adapted for securement within a finger hole with either finger opening of the insert being substantially flush with the exterior bowling ball surface.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description to one skilled in the art upon reading the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment of the present invention.